cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Leafy Madness
We are at the forest, which will soon become a battlefield. The UTTP, Drama Causers and BlueNet soldiers are coming to the forest soon and they will battle. It is 2051, btw. We read the news again. BlueNet released a virus that is basically a robot, it is slowly spreading. Also, they created 11 hacker groups called BN-HG1 to BN-HG5, Rebel Bro Hackers, RBH Splinter 1 to 4 and UTTP-Rex 1. The Rebel Bro Militia was formed to fight the Bro Army. Also the Dillion Militia was formed. Also, 55 of Boat League members were arrested by the BlueNet Army because they were, well, part of a group that declared war on them. They also took the boats. A lot of other people were arrested (568 exactly). Leafy, Captain Sparkles, DanTDM and Angry Mapping have declared war on BlueNet. The UTTP is in an "alliance" with BlueNet. Meanwhile at the 2051 UTTP Recruitment Project... At the 2051 UTTP thing, there are is a new batch of 20,000 UTTP guys that want to be part of the weird group. There are a group of BlueNet spies that are planning a rebellion to BlueNet-ify the UTTP. Anyone who fails the test to get into the UTTP will go to Troll jail. The BlueNet spies are trying to get more UTTP recruits to join so that the UTTP can be BlueNet-ified. Meanwhile... I was walking around the forest looking for stuff. I heard a large "RIIIIIBIT!!" noise. I ran over to where it was and I saw a bunch of large, white, frogs hopping around. They saw me and started firing flies at me. I ran back to the boat, the frogs started following and there were like 50 of them. Also, I saw a portal that was square shaped. I saw a girl wearing a green shirt walk out and disappear. I went back over and saw a ghost covered in leafs wearing headphones. He sat down in the leaves and started pretending to sleep. He was saying "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (are they gone yet) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." I also saw a tall skeleton walk out. Later I saw another skeleton wearing a blue hoodie walk out. I also saw a bunch of other abominations walk out before it closed. The weird-looking ghost was just sitting there listening to his music. He looked suspicious so we hacked his phone-thing so his music is blasting loud. His music blasted so loud his headphones broke. Then he flashed red for a second and started looking around for us. We all ran up to him and started fighting him. We eventually defeated him and an upside-down white heart appeared where the ghost used to be, then the girl from before came over and took it. She teleported onto a tree and duplicated the heart twice, duplicated herself twice, killed the clones and took their heart-things and combined the white hearts with her clone's red hearts. Created red and white checker-patterned hearts. She teleported away again. We went back to the boat and we saw a bunch of guys wearing Alligator costumes fighting a bunch of UTTP guys, Leafy hates the UTTP too I guess. Then, a bunch of the frogs came over and started eating the Leafy soldiers. A bunch of soldiers of other YouTubers started coming. Soon, they were fighting a ton of UTTP and BlueNet soldiers. Meanwhile at the UTTP recruitment thing... A rouge UTTP guy is about to attack the Recruitment thing, he walked to the stage and blew it up. Then the UTTP and BlueTTP guys started fighting and the BlueTTP guys took over the place. They were making their way to the top of the UTTP ship. They went to the throne room of southparkstudiostable. They were preparing to battle him. They started to run towards him. SSSS stood up and threw a binder at one of them, causing them to fall off of the platform. He used telekinesis to knock all of them except one into a microwave, turning them into UTTP pie. The last one ran towards him, avoided all the attacks and took the UTTP crown, put it one and made SSSS disintegrate. He said his name was iamthefirstblueguy2. He ordered the UTTP soldiers to invade the forest and for the SSSS-loyal UTTP soldiers to get arrested. Meanwhile... Now it's just madness, everyone is fighting and frogs and guys are everywhere. Then, out of nowhere, two massive, Ghostly-looking guys with headphones covered in leaves. They started smashing the YouTube soldiers and said they were called Gastablooks. Then acreature came out of nowhere and started fighting them. "I am Pinguy, I will help you, I got here in a portal!" Meanwhile, in a large tree... Chara (the girl from earlier) was standing in the tree, than all of a sudden, she was not Chara, she took off the mask, she was really an Evil Cow! (?) "That's what you get for using my character without permission!" it said. "My plan is complete!" He opened a portal in the tree, and two tall figures came out. A blue pony came out, he introduced himself as "Evil Haze." "Our good counterparts will not stop us this time!" said Evil Haze. "Nor will the 'hazard guy'!"